


Grass grew up about her beneath her shapely feet; Her gods and men call Aphrodite.”

by lisswrites



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisswrites/pseuds/lisswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sneaks up sometimes, even for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass grew up about her beneath her shapely feet; Her gods and men call Aphrodite.”

There was a diamond lying in the hollow of her throat and gauzy white-pink chiffon draped across her body; it was Friday and she was Aphrodite again. Regarding herself in the mirror, Gillian couldn’t help but become mesmerized by the heavy makeup smeared across her reflection’s face; she knew in a few moments she’d walk out onto the stage, the garish, theatrical mask giving way to a natural, ethereal beauty by the muted lighting.

Gillian preferred Sundays, though. The reassuring weight of the ebony and golden wig resting upon her head, teals and reds bolstering her delicate features until they looked striking and bold. Cleopatra had always been her favorite- a story of a woman who excelled in a realm of men, a woman who harnessed her femininity until it was dagger-sharp and weaponized. She’d even brought Cesar to his knees, bearing him a son and heir for the throne he’d carved himself.

But she’d played Aphrodite before. When she was just a little waif with curled hair rolling down to shaking knees, porcelain body nestled into a clam like an untouched pearl. Everyone started looking then. And they never stopped, even when she asked.

 _“You’re a little nymph, aren’t you?_ ”

If there were tears in her eyes during Friday’s shows, no one ever noticed.


End file.
